


Something to never forget

by infinitejustice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Connor is ruthless but also a good boy, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Panic Attack, Torture, actually everyone is traumatized, blood and gore descriptions, chapter warnings in the notes, connor has a lot to deal with, everyone just wants to be safe, gavin and jeffrey are only here for a little bit so far, hank is traumatized, just needed someone to be beat up, lots of stuff is wrong, some hospital time, there's a bad guy OC but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitejustice/pseuds/infinitejustice
Summary: Connor and Hank find themselves tied up in a warehouse with a real bad dude. What Connor does to get them out is not something either of them are going to forget, and it haunts them.AKA Connor traumatizes Hank and the DPD then has to deal with all the subsequent emotions.





	Something to never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: gore/torture/blood also panic attacks in this chapter

**//SYSTEMS REBOOTING//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//DAMAGE TO MULTIPLE BIOCOMPONENTS DETECTED//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//REBOOT SEQUENCE COMPLETE//**

 

Connor opened his eyes.

He did not recognize his surroundings at all. But before he could initiate a scan, the rest of his biocomponents booted up with a painful pop in his ears. He was suddenly acutely aware of the pain radiating from his legs and chest. He ran a diagnostic, the seconds ticking by achingly slow. His systems were frazzled. The diagnostic reported four damaged biocomponents and three significant leaks. He estimated 3 hours before total shutdown due to thirium loss.

He needed to figure out where he was, and he needed to get out and find a repair center. 

He scanned the room he was in. It was dark, but several shafts of sunlight filtered in from what appeared to be boarded up windows. His tongue tasted the air, detecting various forms of dust and other bacteria. He was in an abandoned house, somewhere near Detroit.

A warning flashed across his vision, his stress levels were increasing. He needed to calm down, or he would shutdown sooner. He took several deep breaths, allowing the air to cool his systems faster. It helped a little bit.

**//STRESS LEVELS DOWN TO 65%//**

He took another quick scan of the scene. He was tied to a chair. His arms tied tightly to the armrests and his legs to the front two chair legs. Another rope wrapped tightly around his chest. Not good. Even with his superior android strength, he couldn’t rip his ties or even break the chair. 

He froze from his struggle the second he heard footsteps approaching. 

**//STRESS LEVEL UP TO 70%//**

A door opened and a switch was flipped. Connor was blinded temporarily by a bright overhead light turning on. He blinked and twitched until his eyes adjusted. A man stood in front of him, holding a bat.

“Who are you, where am i?” Connor grunted out, his voice considerably rougher than usual. 

“Oh Connor, you’re awake again… looks like I hit you a little too hard on the head last time. What do you remember?” His honey silk voice covered his malice filled eyes.

“I… I don’t-“ Connor thought back hard. How had he gotten here? He remembered being at work, at the DPD. Hank had said there was a new case. They went to the scene, started chasing a suspect, and then. “Hank!” Connor shot out, remembering suddenly how Hank had tackled the suspect but they had been led to an ambush. A huge group of humans had snuck up on them, beating up Connor and dragging him away from Hank. Was Hank okay? How long had Connor been knocked out? The rest of his memory was corrupted beyond repair.

“Ah, it remembers…” The man grinned.

Connor’s shout had been loud. And he heard a sudden rustle from directly behind him. He craned his neck as much as he could around and spotted a swath of grey hair. Hank was tied up right behind him, and he had just woken up too. 

“Hank, Hank can you hear me?” Connor said, quieter.

“Connor? Fuuuuck me.” Hank said, letting out a huge groan and trying to shift in his seat. “Aw shit. Connor I’m tied up.” 

“Me too Hank. Please remain calm, are you hurt?” Connor kept his voice calm, attempting to hide the fear and panic blossoming in his chest. 

“I’ve got a nasty fuckin’ headache but I think I’ll be okay.” Hank grunted again, no doubt struggling against his bonds.

“Hank I-“ Connor was interrupted by a hard blow to his shoulder. It stung and he took a sharp intake of breath. Hank tensed behind him. 

“That’s enough talking for now.” 

Connor was pretty sure that only he could hear the whispered ‘shit’ that Hank let out when Connor had been hit. His shoulder was not damaged, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt. 

Pain was still a new sensation to Connor, and he didn’t like the frequency that he tended to experience it at. Only a week ago he had been scraped up after falling down some rusty metal stairs chasing yet another criminal. He still loved his job though, and he didn’t mind the pain it put him through. What he did mind, was when Hank got put through pain too. Connor could be rebuilt, repaired, or uploaded to a new body if the need arose, but Hank could not. Hank would not come back. And the thought of that made Connor’s chest tighten uncomfortably and tears threaten to come to his eyes. He bit his tongue, refraining from the sharp retort he wanted to make. This wasn’t a situation for talk, this was a situation for waiting and finding an opening. 

He tried to analyze the mystery man’s face, but got nothing. His network connection had been severed.

“Trying to analyze me, too bad little shit, I blocked your internet access! Boohoo.” The man mimicked crying by holding a hand up under his eye in a fist. Connor carefully made his features neutral, he refused to react and give this man the satisfaction. “Whatever. I’m Gustavo, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight! Let’s get started shall we?” 

He walked around behind Connor. Connor shifted painfully, not willing to let the man - Gustavo - out of his sight. But he couldn’t turn all the way around. His biocomponents screamed at him with every movement. 

He heard Gustavo grab Hank’s chair and pull it further away from Connor. Connor thrashed, trying to turn around, he bucked and pulled at the binds. He heard Hank whimper, actually whimper. He would not be forgetting that sound anytime soon. It made his insides boil. He resumed his thrashing frantically, and managed to toppled himself and the chair over to the side. His head hit the cement with a loud crack and warnings flashed across his vision.

**//STRESS LEVEL UP TO 76%//**

**//THIRIUM LEVEL 43%//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN 2:55:34//**

He still couldn’t see Hank. Tears welled up in his eyes. His breathing was erratic and he couldn’t focus to control it. He heard, vaguely, footsteps. Then he was being lifted upright, and turned to see what was behind him.

Hank had been untied and hoisted up by his wrists so that his feet were barely touching the ground. His head sagged and Connor could see fresh red blood running down his temple. He wanted to scream. 

“You bastard!” He yelled at Gustavo. Gustavo only smirked in response. 

“I’ve always been curious what would happen when an Android went into critical levels of stress…” Connor shook with rage and fear and worry. 

**//STRESS LEVEL UP TO 82%//**

“I won’t let you! The DPD will find us!” Connor couldn’t think of anything else to say, his throat was dry, and he felt like swallowing even though he knew he physically couldn’t. “Just - Just let him go and you can do whatever you want to me!” He begged, pleaded for Hank’s life. But Gustavo didn’t even blink. 

He grabbed a knife from a table nearby and held it up to Hank’s chest. “Beg harder.” He commanded. Connor couldn’t think rationally, his eyes were clouded with tears and errors, his chest throbbed and his legs pulsed with pain. He let out a sob, heavy, wet, full of fear.

“Please… please… please…” He repeated, unable to bring himself to yell anymore. He felt weak, lightheaded. He closed his eyes, he needed to focus. There was too much information. 

**//STRESS LEVEL UP TO 95% RISING//**

Gustavo grinned wider. “Not good enough!” He ran the blade horizontally across Hank’s chest, leaving a large bloody cut in it’s wake. 

“NO!!” Connor screamed, his voice more static than sound. He wasn’t even fully aware of what he was doing. The pain was numb now, nothing mattered except Hank. He heaved at his bonds, feeling a looseness where there wasn’t before. He ripped at it and tore himself free, not feeling the pain or registering the thirium running down his wrists.

**//THIRIUM LEVEL 24%//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//TIME UNTIL SHUTDOWN 1:38:23//**

He lunged at Gustavo, not bothering to preconstruct a fight scene, or not able to. Gustavo couldn’t react in time, he fell back with Connor on top of him. In a blind rage, Connor wasn’t aware of his actions anymore. All he knew was that he had to destroy Gustavo, for what he had done to Hank. Nobody could make Hank suffer and not expect to die by Connor’s hands. He threw his fists at the man, pummeling him into the ground without a thought. His fists were covered in red and blue blood alike. He couldn’t feel his own pain, he could barely hear Hank yelling at him to stop. He kept punching Gustavo’s face long after the man had died.

**//THIRIUM LEVEL CRITICAL//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//INITIATING TEMPORARY SHUTDOWN TO PRESERVE FUNCTION//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//TEMPORARY SHUTDOWN COMMAND FAILED//**

**//ERROR//**

**//SYSTEM INSTABILITY//**

**//ERROR//**

____________________________________

 

“Hey, Hank, you with us?” Fowler snapped a finger in front of Hank’s face. He blinked slowly and focused on the man standing in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah…” He muttered. It was raining again. 

“The doc says you’re in shock so I should talk to you, do you wanna talk about what happened?” Fowler sat down next to Hank.

He took a moment to survey the scene before responding to his friend and boss.

They were seated on the back of an ambulance, lights flashing all around them. Hank had a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders, covering the nasty bandages hastily taped over his chest. He had several bandaids on his face and arms too, and hundreds of bruises, plus a potentially broken rib. But thankfully the paramedic androids had left him alone after seeing that he wasn’t going to die any minute.

“I just… is Connor alright? Did he-“ He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to think about what he had seen in the warehouse. 

“Yeah, he’s…. I don’t know what happened Hank, but I think they said he’s functioning at least. It took them a while to pry him away…” Fowler rested his head in his hand, rubbing his temples. He had gotten the call about screaming coming from this warehouse only an hour ago. He’d sent Gavin first, but the detective had called him when Hank needed help. Fowler won’t ever forget the fear that tinged Gavin’s voice and the look that he had when he walked out of the warehouse to greet Fowler after he arrived. 

“Gavin seemed freaked out though, so that’s a plus.” He tried, with a halfhearted laugh. Hank didn’t respond. 

“Kid shoulda never had to deal with somethin’ like that.” He said. “It’s my fault, it’s all my fault. He’ll never be the fuckin’ same.” Fowler could have sworn he saw tears coming out of Hanks eyes, but he looked away politely. 

The scene in that warehouse was gruesome at best. Not something he was looking forward to describing in his report. Hank had been tied up by his wrists, blood dripping down his whole front, looking nearly dead except for his eyes. His eyes had been trained down to the scene beneath him and all he was doing was whispering ‘no,no,no,no,no’ with barely a sound.

The scene he was staring at had made Fowler almost throw up. A puddle of red and blue blood surrounded two huddled figures. Connor was straddling a human, but all distinguishable features of said human had been pummeled into nothing. Blood stained Connor’s still raised fist. Frozen at it’s peak, the other hand gripped what must have been a neck at some point. The only indication that the android was still alive was his solid red LED, flecked with blood both red and blue. 

And the ungodly noise coming from his mouth. A noise that everyone at the scene would not likely forget.

Back in the ambulance, Fowler awkwardly patted Hank on the back and stood up. He needed some coffee and to file that report. 

“Take the week off, full pay.” He said as he walked off. He wasn’t sure the lieutenant was even listening.

The echo of Connor’s scream bounced around everyone’s mind, and nobody got any sleep that night.

____________________________________

 

**//SYSTEMS REBOOTING//**

**//ERROR DETECTED//**

**//ERROR OVERRIDDEN//**

**//COMMENCE REBOOT//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//NO DAMAGE DETECTED : PROCEED//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//REBOOT SEQUENCE COMPLETE//**

 

Connor heard beeping first. A constant, steady rhythm. He wondered if he’d slept in and it was Hank’s alarm going off. They would be late to work soon. They would be. . . 

 

**//5h:16m:46s UNSYNCED MEMORIES DETECTED//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//MEMORY SYNC INITIALIZING//**

**V**  
V  
V  
V  
V 

**//ALL MEMORIES SYNCED//**

Connor flinched as the wave of memories enveloped him. Most of them were corrupted somehow. But he remembered getting caught, being tied up with Hank, having to watch Hank be tortured, and then… He screamed remembering the pain and anger and fear and sorry and mostly anger, so so much anger, as he massacred their captor. His eyes flashed wide open, not wanting to see it anymore. 

There were hands on his shoulders almost immediately and he looked at Hank and his eyes only widened in fear that he would hurt him and he tried to jump back but there were wires everywhere and he only fell off the bed in a tangled mess. His thirium pump was beating way too fast and his lungs were working double time to cool him down. It took him five whole seconds to finally listen to what Hank was saying to him.

“Connor goddamit you can stop screaming!” Connor closed his mouth, not even aware that he had been shrieking that whole time. He would have felt almost embarrassed if he wasn’t still preoccupied with the panic that was racing through his systems. 

**//STRESS LEVEL DOWN TO 76%//**

“D-don’t come near me, H-Hank. I might, hurt you.” Connor’s voice trembled and his whole body continued to shake.

“Hey, woah, calm down kid, you’re okay, you’re okay, you’re not gonna hurt me.” He said, quietly, moving slowly so as to not startle Connor any more. He stood a few steps back, respecting the android’s request. And something seemed to click inside Connor because suddenly he was sobbing, tears flowing freely from his eyes. He stood up from the tangle of sheets as best he could and stumbled over to hug Hank as tightly as he could. Hank winced at his still healing rib but withstood the pain for Connor to let it out. After what felt like ages Connor’s sobs quieted down, and he finally stepped back, assessing the situation. 

The sheets were strewn on the floor, and several wires were still hooked up to Connor’s chest and arm, monitoring his systems. The subtle beeping showing signs of life.

**//STRESS LEVEL DOWN TO 30%//**

“H-Hank, I…I’m so glad you’re alive.” Connor whispered, his voice raw and fringed with static still. He looked into Hanks eyes and there was nothing but kindness. “I-what I did- I’m so-“ 

“Shhh kid, we’ll talk about that later, first let’s get ya untangled and back in bed.” Hank quieted Connor’s thoughts and moved slowly. He helped Connor onto the bed, his legs still felt weak from what he could only describe as an overwhelming amount of emotion. He sat on the edge of the bed while Hank gathered the sheets from the floor. Connor watched Hank closely, keen to notice any signs of what had happened.

“Hank, how long-“ 

“Two days, just two days.” Hank answered quickly, aware that the pain of missing time was intense and to be avoided at all costs. He had spent the last two days recovering as well, thanks to advanced medicine his ribs were healing nicely, and his cut was all stitched up. The bruises were already beginning to fade, although Connor could still see every one and it made his gut pinch unpleasantly. He looked down, not wanting the other to see the pain on his face.

“The doc says you’re right as rain. Good thing Cyberlife abides by those new laws, I’ll fuckin’ say…” Hank rambled, trying to keep Connor engaged so he wouldn’t retreat into himself. “They’re still producing parts just for you, y’know. Oh, and Markus came by to see you, he brought the parts actually. He says to come visit when you’re feeling up to it.” 

Connor was not paying full attention to Hank, it was nice to hear his voice though. His mind kept bringing him back to that night at the warehouse. He could still feel the blood on his hands, the force of the impact when they hit flesh. He could taste the gore that splattered on his face. He could feel the anger bubbling inside him, knowing that he would do it all again for Hank.

“Woah! Hey, calm down!” Hank shook his shoulders, bringing Connor back to the present. Connor blinked, his LED had gone red. It slowly cycled back to yellow, then blue.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, it was nothing.” Hank leaned back a fraction of an inch, barely noticeable, but Connor noticed. Why had he fallen back to being so formal? He had to admit, it was his comfort zone. Being deviant was still so new, so untested. Sometimes he couldn’t help but step back into his emotionless past. But he knew how much it pained Hank, to see him regress like that. So he smiled a bit. “Sorry, Hank, I just… this is all so overwhelming. Can we go home?” 

Hank let out a breath and relented. They could come back for a checkup later. He helped Connor unplug the wires and watched as the faux skin returned to its place. He handed Connor a pile of clothing that he’d brought from his house. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
